Mikito Uchiha
Mikito Uchiha is the main heroin of the series as well as the youngest out of the new generation of Uchihas. She is teammates with Kouki Nakamaru and Haruki Uzumaki. Personality and Appearance Mikito recieved her pink hair from her mother. She wears it parted from the left to the right, her hair reaches under her shoulders andis usually worn loosly down. Her eyes are also like her mothers, a emerald shade of green. On her neck she wears a black choker necklace. At the begining she wore it planoy with nothing on but when it got broken in battle Haruki fixed it up for her, adding the Uchiha clan symbol on it. She wears a turquoise dress with long baggy sleeves and a slit down the side helping her movements during battle, her dress reachers under her knees. She wears her Leaf Village forehead protector around her waist on her dress. Under her dress she wears black leggings that reach a little but under her knees with a bandage and bag on her right leg. She wears the same shoes her mother used to when she was her age, dark blue sandals. Mikito is often shown as a very outgoing girl. At times she is openly violent and ruthless, such as an incident when she screams she will kill that "Bastard" after Haruki pushes her out a widow. However, she is careful not to show this side of her personality around her parents. Underneath that giggly exterior, Mikito is undeniably clever. She has a knack for taking advantage of people, from blackmailing her sister into buying her cake after spotting the girl with a stuffed doll, to teasing the Kouki into submission. But aside from the teasing, Mikito proves to be remarkably mature for her age and even earns the trust of the cynical and unreadable Shino. She is precocious and surprisingly knowledgeable about the world and its hardships But is not one to reveal if she is sad or suffering. Instead, she puts on a resolute or cheerful front to cover up her true feelings. Relationships Love Interests 'Haruki Uzumaki' - the two started out as rivials with constant bikering and no trust but the two eventually became friends. Their friendship certainly deepened leading them to become best friends. Mikito would admit that she cares whether Haruki lives or dies. Haruki has never and refuses to lie to her and has always told her the truth. Haruki is only open about himself to Mikito and loves her immensely. He always saves her from trouble and gets very frustrated when she puts herself in danger. Friends 'Kouki Nakamaru' - the two have had a long-standing friendship that arose from shaky beginnings from the beginning and gradually grew stronger over the course of growing up, enforced by a mutual respect that had not been present at first and a shared goal to return to create peace among the world. Mikito commonly gets annoyed with Kouki and yells at him. She also complains about Haruko too him but Kouki always defends him. 'Mikari Aburame' - Mikito and Mikari are best friends despite that the two contrast each other wildly. Well Mikito is playful and sweet with a small temper, Mikari is cynical and serious with no temper at all. But despite all this, the two girls play off each other and balance each other out. Musical Themes Category:Characters